


A Study in Silver

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Series: The Casebook of Jenny Flint [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Vastra investigate a curious phenomena which is causing people to vanish without a trace after seeing strange metal creatures.</p>
<p>(Based on the idea of John Watson's casebook)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**The Casebook of Jenny Flint. A Study In Silver, August 1983**

 

It was late in the summer of 1893, not long after Madame Vastra and I had visited Sweetville, when we got a curious letter from a Dr Charles Banner. Madame was busy finishing her afternoon tea, and Strax was in Glasgow on his weekend off when the letterbox flapped open and the heavy parchment dropped onto the doormat. Confused, as the postman had arrived hours before hand, I had a glance up the street and saw there was nobody to be seen on the cobbles. I shut the door and brought the letter to Madam, placing it next to her saucer with a curtsey.

“What’s this, Jenny?” she asked, flicking her tongue and making her curiosity evident.  
“I don’t know, ma’am. It just arrived through the door.”  
With a flick of one of her long nails, she quickly slit open the envelope and then removed the letter. Carefully unfolding the letter, she began to read, her eyes flitting over each line in a matter of seconds before handing me the letter to read.

  
_Dear Madame Vastra,  
My name is Charles Banner and I am writing to you today in order to ask for your help. Word has reached me that you can solve any case, and that you do not dismiss cases of a more... complex or bizarre nature. Allow me to explain the story to you:_

_I have lived in Borran House, in Cambridgeshire, for my entire life, and it has been in my family for more generations than can be counted. For years we have lived there in peace, we have had no quarrel with the local villagers, we provide good jobs with decent pay, and there have been no problems up until one month ago. At that time members of my household staff began to disappear._

_To begin with, this was normal. Our staff will occasionally leave without warning, they will have family they wish to see or will find new work. Miss Alice Greenwood, my wife’s ladies maid, was the first concern. Her family had no idea of her location, and she was the third member of staff to vanish within 2 weeks. After that another 2 people in our household went missing before, the day before yesterday, my wife vanished too, leaving me with a couple of maids and my son, Rupert._

_During this time both the staff, my wife and Rupert have reported seeing strange, silver creatures which seem to work on some form of clockwork. I myself have not seen one, but once someone has seen one, they vanish. And now I fear for Rupert’s life, he is the most precious thing in the world to me._

_If convenient, I would request that you could investigate my case. I can provide accommodation and pay for any expenses on top of your fee. I enclose directions to Borran House, and I hope to meet with you shortly._  
Yours,  
Doctor Charles Banner. 

  


“A funny thing, is it not my love?” Madame asked, once she sees me look up from the letter.  
“It’s weird, that’s for sure ma’am! But are you sure it’s our sort of thing?”  
“I would expect so, and besides it’ll be nice to have a trip away. We haven’t left London since Sweetville, and this time we won’t be separated.”  
“Okay madame, would you like me to pack the bags?”  
“Yes please Jenny, we’ll leave as soon as Strax returns. Oh, and I think I’ll need both my swords this time, just a hunch.” 

__And so we prepared to leave for Cambridge, not knowing the monster we would find there._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came, and Strax returned so we were ready to leave for the country. Like every time I accompanied my wife on a case I felt exhilarated, ready to help people and fight monsters. Before I met Vastra and The Doctor my life was plain, safe and boring. And now, now I’m saving people’s lives like mine was saved, and there’s never a dull moment. And I also have the love of my life, which I never expected. It might be life-threatening, but it’s so much more rewarding than being a normal maid.

“Are you sure you don’t need the map, Strax?” I asked, after he had confidently stated he could find his way.  
“Do not fear, boy. I have found this girl who can take us anywhere.” He replied, gesturing to a young boy sitting next to him in the carriage.  
“Alright Miss? I’m Thomas Thomas.” The child introduced himself. I noted his Northern accent, and wondered where on Earth Strax had found him. Luckily my question was answered before it had left my lips.  
“I rescued him from the Northern realm. He is much better at navigation than the horse!”  
“The Northern realm? Do you mean up near Sweetville Strax?”  
“Yes, that infernal place.”  
“Do you not have family Thomas?” I asked the boy, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable.  
“My father is in the navy ma’am, and I ain’t had a mother since I was born. Please let me stay until my papa gets back?”  
“Well, I don’t see why not. I’m sure Strax can make up a spare room for you.”  
“I will, but this girl is coming with us now. He has reduced horse casualty rates by 100% as he is so efficient.”

Rolling my eyes I finished loading the cases into the carriage and then helped Madame up the step inside. Her face was obscured by the veil, as to not alarm this Doctor we were visiting. Not The Doctor of course, he wouldn’t care what species Madame was, he’s not exactly human himself! Soon enough we began to jerk around, through the cobbled streets and out onto the roads towards the countryside. I watched, fascinated, as the houses and alleyways turn into stately homes surrounded by green fields and luscious forests. Before I met Vastra I’d never left the city before, and it still fascinates me to this day despite the other planets I’ve seen.

We eventually arrived at Borran House and I accompanied Madame to meet Doctor Banner whilst Strax and Thomas saw to the horse. A shy looking maid with blonde hair showed us up the grand staircase into Banner’s study, a huge room which came complete with lit fireplace and leather arm chairs which Vastra and I sat in whilst we waited for Banner to arrive. After about 5 minutes he entered the room, and we got our first glimpse of our new client.

His hair was greasy and black, combed over to try and disguise his receding hairline (but not very successfully). His eyes were brown and surrounded by lines of wrinkles that years of hard work had put there, but they had a kind and wise look to them. He wore a shabby black suit with scuffed shoes and a blue tie. He carried a battered brown briefcase which a white sleeve of a doctor’s coat hung out of in one hand and a hat in the other which he had evidently taken off just moments before entering the room.

“Sorry about the wait, I’ve been out on a house call I’m afraid. I’m Charles Banner” he said as he spotted us sitting by the fire. His voice too seemed kind, as if his soul was sorry for our wait.  
“It’s no problem, Doctor Banner. I’m Madame Vastra, this is my assistant Jenny Flint” Madame replied, standing up to shake his hand.  
“It’s a pleasure, sir.” I said as I too shook his hand.  
After being served a cup of tea by the maid from earlier, we all sat down to talk about the case.


End file.
